


The Reward

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Zen Doesn't Win Once [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Submission, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Zen got the role in the new drama he was going for and now Jumin has to pay up and give Zen his promised reward.





	

Chat Log

Zen: I GOT IT!

707: Got what?

Zen: THE SUPPORTING ROLE IN THAT TV DRAMA

Jaehee: Congratulations!

707: Congrats

Jumin: Well done.

Zen: Pay up Trust Fund! We had a deal and I want my reward.

Jumin Han: Yes yes.

707: Reward?

Jaehee Kang: Oh god…

Jumin Han: I’ve already got the butler outfit. Do you want to come by now?

707: O

707: M

707: G

Zen: Hell yeah! I’ll be there soon.

Jaehee Kang: NO! Mr Han! You have a meeting to go to!

Jumin Han: I’ll meet you at my place. 

707: MY VIRGIN EYES

\-----Zen has left the chatroom-----

\-----Jumin Han has left the chatroom-----

Jaehee Kang: …He’s not coming to the meeting is he?

707: aoidhdgpodaihg3292fdaoisss

707: IT BURNS

 

Later Zen would realise they talked about that in the chatroom where all the RFA could read it but right now he didn’t care.  Jumin had made him dress up in cat ears and even a tail and now it was time for revenge.  He was going to get to see Jumin dressed as a butler.

He parked his bike and walked up to Jumin’s front door. Using the key Jumin had given him last time he let himself in. What met his eyes took his breath away.

Jumin was standing by the door in a crisp white shirt, black tie, trousers, black waistcoat (with three silver buttons), and jacket with tails and what caught Zen’s eye the most…white gloves.

“Welcome home _sir_.” Jumin said his lips twitching in amusement.  Zen was staring but he couldn’t help it.

“I…I…I’m home…” He stammered, and that’s when he knew that even though he had asked for this he had already lost.

“You’ve been riding your motorcycle again young sir.” Jumin said taking Zen’s helmet away from him and placing it to the side, “That’s dangerous. You should know better than to engage in treacherous activities such as this, now would you care for some tea?”

Zen blinked, as he slowed his breathing. This was not what he had expected…was Jumin really going to serve him?

“Uh…yes please.”

Jumin gave him that amused smile and led the way to the living room. Zen, a little dazed and unsure sat down on the couch while Jumin gave a little bow and left. He returned after a little while with a cup of tea, placing it in front of Zen.

However, when Zen reached for it he found himself instead pinned to the couch. Jumin held him down with one hand around his wrist and the other gloved hand holding Zen’s face as Jumin forcibly kissed him, the tip of his tongue exploring the inside of Zen’s mouth.

“You’ve been smoking again young sir.” Jumin said quietly as he pulled away, “I can taste beer as well. Smoking, drinking and riding motorcycles; you really have been rash.  We need to...correct this behaviour.”

Zen swallowed hard, this was hotter than he thought it was going to be.

“Just no marks please…” he said, his voice shaking a little.

“Well…I promise not to leave any marks where anyone but myself and you will able to see.” Jumin conceded after a moment before grabbing Zen’s ponytail and pulling him to his feet by it, “Time to head to the correction room.” He continued calmly.  Zen felt a wave of warmth and excitement flow through him. 

He knew exactly what room they were heading towards, but he intended to play along with the game they had going.

“How dare you! You’re just a butler!” he said in fake anger as he was shoved into the room he’d spent many nights in at this point.  The one with the special bed that was extravagant and expensive and equipped with a stockade and a cage among other things. Jumin for his part replied perfectly in character as he carefully removed his jacket.

“If young sir is going to run wild it’s my duty as his caretaker to correct that behaviour.” Jumin said with a smile.

“How are you going to make me?” Zen demanded.

“I’ll have to constrain your activities by constraining your body.” Jumin told him grabbing his arm and twisting it up behind his back, “You were right, this is fun.” He whispered in Zen’s ear causing a throb deep inside of the actor, but to keep in character Zen struggled.  He didn’t struggle a lot, just enough to keep it interesting.

“You sick bastard; what have you got in mind?” he asked having turning so Jumin could see the big grin on his face. Jumin forced him over to the bed with a wicked leer, throwing him to the bed and placing a knee on his back to hold him in place before pausing and leaning in close.

“These clothes…if I pay for replacements does it matter what happens to them?” he asked softly, one hand removing Zen’s phone and wallet from his pocket at the same time. 

“Do what you like.” Zen replied wondering what on earth he was thinking of, but wanting desperately to find out. Jumin gave a satisfied sigh and sat up and grabbed a pair of handcuffs off the bed. Jumin proceeded to roughly grab Zen’s other wrist and handcuff his hands behind his back.

The dark haired fake butler then moved off of him and rolled him onto his front.  Then Jumin calmly walked over a table, deposited Zen’s items and picked up a large knife.

“You dress like a hoodlum.  That’s hardly fitting of a young master, so you no longer need those clothes.” Jumin told him with a slight smile.  Zen was suddenly harder than he thought it physically possible to be.  Jumin, dressed as a butler was holding a knife in his gloved hands while he, Zen, was at the man’s mercy. As he watched, speechless, Jumin pulled a white handkerchief out of his pocket and walked over. He placed the knife on the bed and forced the handkerchief between Zen’s lips, tying it around his head, gagging him.

“If you want to stop just shake your head no.” Jumin told him quietly as he tied it before picking the knife again and drawing the edge of it carefully over skin on Zen’s neck so he could feel the cool touch of the blade but not enough to draw blood. With great care the knife was lowered to the front of Zen’s shirt and travelling down to cut through the buttons one by one. Jumin pushed Zen’s shirt away, exposing his chest before he leaned forward and pinched Zen’s right nipple between his teeth, pulling on it lightly as he kept his eyes trained on the silver haired man’s face before letting go and licking it gently. He teased like this for some time, biting and licking Zen’s nipples until he was squirming underneath Jumin’s touch.

Satisfied Jumin carefully placed the knife out of the way and pulled Zen to the middle of the bed before straddling him and, picking up the knife again, slowly began to carve the clothing off of him. First he carefully cut around the shoulders and down the sleeves, revealing Zen’s strong arms and toned chest. Then he went to work cutting his trousers off, slowly and carefully.  Taking great care even as he moved to cut off his underwear, the knife dangerously close to Zen’s cock which was straining against the fabric.  It was frightening but exciting at the same time.

A few times Jumin accidentally gave zen a very thin and light cut, no more than a shallow scratch.  One was along he top of his left hip bone, another along the inside of his left calf and a third on the top of his right thigh. Each time he drew blood Jumin would stop and run his tongue along the cut causing Zen to spasm with pleasure.

Once Zen’s clothing lay in tatters around him Jumin climbed off the bed to put away the knife. Then he returned and sat next to Zen and ran a white gloved finger up his hard cock.

“Young master, you seem to be enjoying your punishment.  This won’t do, I’ll have to use more strict methods.” Jumin told him.  Zen whimpered and squirmed, this was dangerous and intense.

Jumin then pulled Zen upright and uncuffed his hands. Then he picked up the rope, looping it in several wide bands around his chest and confining his arms behind his back, Zen was then hauled to his feet on the bed and using the rings from the bars arching overhead one knee and foot were hauled up and out behind him and he found he was surprisingly quickly suspended from his back and the one leg, with just one foot on the bed and his body tilted slightly. Jumin stood back to admire his handiwork then came over, untied the gag and removed the handkerchief kissing Zen deeply.

“Beautiful,” he muttered into Zen’s mouth.

Then came music from somewhere to the side.  Jumin froze and then moved away from Zen to investigate the source at the table. 

“Your manager is calling.” He informed Zen picking up the phone and walking back over, “It would be rude to ignore them.” He accepted the phone call and placed the phone against Zen’s ear.

“H-hello?” Zen asked nervously even as he braced the phone against his ear with his shoulder, the limit of how he could move, “Oh? You want to discuss the new part? Um…” he was about to ask for them call later when he saw Jumin mouth the words ‘don’t hang up’ and so he stayed on the line as Jumin moved out of his line of sight.  Zen could feel his weight on the bed so he was still close but he had no idea what was on his mind.

Right up until the point he felt a gloved touch on his thighs.

Jumin was running his hands up his naked thighs and then there was a touch of a gloved hand on his cock.

“Ah! Um…yes that sounds good!” Zen grit his teeth to supress his moans as he felt the touch of something wet, Jumin was licking his cock.

“T-that’s rrrriiight….” His voice was shaking as Jumin’s lip closed around his cock and began to move. Zen’s breathing was too fast, but here he was tied up helpless, a phone to his ear and Jumin in a butler uniform was sucking his cock. He was not going to hold on for long.

“OH oh! Yes! That sounds great!” he tried to disguise his excitement as enthusiasm but he knew it was a poor excuse as Jumin took him deeper, teasing him with his tongue.

“Are you okay Zen? You’re breathing really hard…you should really stop smoking.” His manger said, their voice concerned.

“I-I know…I’m ah trying a new method of quitting right n-now…” Zen stammered as he felt his orgasm approaching fast.

“Is that so? That so? I’d better go anyway; I’ll send over the script tomorrow.” His manager finished happily.

“Ah! Thank you! Yes!” Zen couldn’t hold on and came into Jumin’s mouth just as his manager hung up on him. He hung from the ropes spent as his phone fell to the bed below him.  He felt Jumin move and there was a sound from behind him and then he felt the cool touch of his bare hands. Apparently he had removed his gloves. Fingers wet with some kind of lube started to finger his asshole as the other hand teased his over sensitive cock. It was worse because he couldn’t clearly see what was being done to him. He could just, if he turned his head, see that Jumin was standing next to him on the bed still elegant and unruffled in the uniform. Zen let himself succumb to the pleasure as he was teased front and back.

He felt dizzy as he started to move into that special place where his mind went blank, the place where he truly felt like Jumin’s possession. He was vaguely aware when he was lowered back on the bed and tied so that his legs were open and his ass up and available. He was definitely aware when Jumin touched him next that he was once again wearing the gloves.  That touch made him shudder and he almost came just from that, from the knowledge that Jumin was fucking him in full butler regalia.

The last clear thought in his head was that he would have to get the video of this off of Jumin.

Then Jumin slid his cock inside and all thought left Zen’s head.  Every thrust was a stab of pleasure and Zen had relaxed completely. Submitting to Jumin, submitting to the pleasure, submitting his will and body to the man who was slamming into him, breaking him apart and recreating him with each push and pull in his body. Zen didn’t normally get into this space so easily but he had been thinking of nothing else but Jumin since he learned of his new role which allowed that door in his mind to be opened faster.

“Yes! Break me! Make me yours even more, destroy me!” He wasn’t even aware he was shouting he only knew that Jumin pounded him harder. He came hard and continued to moan as Jumin used his body to his satisfaction.

 

Much later Jumin came back into the room still wearing the uniform and carrying a cup of tea.  Zen slowly sat up wincing as he did so, wrapped in a blanket. Jumin handed him the tea and then climbed onto the bed behind him gently hugging him as he sipped his tea.

“You okay?” he asked kissing him softly on the neck.

“I will be. I was not prepared for you being this sexy.” Zen told him as he took another sip and leaned back into Jumin’s embrace.

“I am happy for you.” Jumin told him placing another gentle kiss just below his right ear.

“I know.” He said it with a satisfied sigh, sex was always good with Jumin but this time afterwards when the normally cold and distant rich boy was gentle and soft and caring was special. He felt like he was witness to something no one else knew. No one else got to see this side of Jumin.

“You never tell me no.” Jumin said suddenly, holding Zen tighter.

“What?”

“You never say no. I don’t know if you’re just going along with things to make me happy. I don’t want to force you into doing something you don’t want.” Jumin sounded worried, “I did a lot of research. It’s important that you feel like you can say OW!” Jumin’s brooding thoughts were cut off as Zen reached back to smack him on the top of the head.

“Jumin Han how long have you known me? How many times have I told you no or to fuck off when you’re doing something I hate? How many times have I told you clearly when I hate something you do? If I didn’t want to do this stuff I would have said so. I have no problem with putting you in your place.” Zen informed him.

“Oh.”

“Idiot.”

Zen took another long drink from his tea while Jumin held him close, his face hidden against Zen’s shoulder.

“Hyun?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” Zen felt his heart skip a beat when he heard this and moved his own arm to hug the ones wrapped around his waist.

“I love you too idiot.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A shorter piece but fun to write  
> couple of references:  
> This is the butler uniform http://img.alibaba.com/img/pb/717/541/929/929541717_279.jpg  
> this is the bed: http://www.metalbound.com/mb/product/customizable-bed-with-cage/


End file.
